Glut the Shark
Glut is a , who is a minor villain in The Little Mermaid. He is only seen at the beginning, following the introduction of Ariel. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid Glut is first seen swimming around the shipwrecks when he spots Ariel and Flounder swimming about. He immediately attacks the latter and begins a chase. However, he ends up getting his head caught in the ring of an anchor and isn't seen again in the rest of the film. In an original draft for the movie, Glut managed to escape from his predicament and would fight Ariel and Flounder again while they are chasing the wedding ship to stop Eric and "Vanessa"'s wedding. Flounder musters up the strength and courage to trick Glut into getting Ariel close enough to the ship for her to get up onto it and then he manages to bite the barrel she was on (which is later revealed to be a gunpowder keg) as Flounder manages to escape from the results. It is implied that Glut was killed in the ensuing explosion. [[The Little Mermaid (TV series)|''The Little Mermaid (TV series)]] Glut appears in The Little Mermaid television series occasionally. Several great white sharks that resemble him appear as well. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts Glut is a minor character in ''Kingdom Hearts in Atlantica. He mainly appears around the Sunken Ship and attacks Sora and company while they are there. When the friends are searching for Ursula's lair, he attacks in an attempt to eat them. Upon being defeated, he flees. However, he still remains around the Sunken Ship after Ursula's defeat. Sora is able to battle him because if he goes into the area, he will attack. Other games Glut appears as a boss fight for the video game spin-offs The Little Mermaid and Ariel: The Little Mermaid In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses an illusion of Glut in her army of minions. Glut also appears as a boss in World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Disney Parks ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Glut is possibly revived and is now a pet/minion of Ursula. When the park guests must stop her from flooding Cinderella Castle, she summons him to devour her foes. Fortunately, they are able to defeat and chain him up with magic. The dark magic Glut left behind allowed the guests and Sebastian to track down Ursula. Trivia *Despite sharks and other fish not having vocal cords and as such not being able to produce any sounds, Glut is clearly heard growling, snarling, and even roaring in his scenes. However, this may have been added for dramatic effect. His growling noises were provided by Frank Welker. This may also be a possible reference to the infamous roaring shark of ''Jaws: The Revenge. *His death in the deleted scene may have been a reference to the climax of the original Jaws film. *Glut may be the inspiration for Undertow from the sequel, as they have some similarities in common; for example; both of them are villains and sharks. However, Undertow can talk, while Glut does not talk. Gallery Screenshots tlmpe135.jpg tlmpe136.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg tlmpe137.jpg tlmpe138.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-845.jpg Glut Attacks.jpg tlmpe141.jpg Glut defeat.jpg|Glut's defeat tlmpe149.jpg doublebubble77.jpg doublebubble78.jpg CaptainDonald3.png Miscellaneous Glut the Sharkepic-mickey-power-of-illusion.png|Glut the Shark in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Shark kh.jpg|Glut in Kingdom Hearts KH Glut 2.png McDonalds Glut Shark Toy.JPG|McDonalds Glut Shark Toy Disney pins- Glut the shark.JPG Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Villains Category:The Disney Afternoon characters